Kenjirou
Kenjirou True Name: CB-0001 True Name's Code Decypherd: "CHAOTIC BLADE UNIT 1" Current Level: 7 Age: 2 since awakening, 55 if you count construction. D.O.B.: (Awaiting game to come back online to double check ^^; I suck I know) Height: 5'6 Weight: 425 LB Gender: Male Merits/Flaws Flaw: Heroic Enemies Born Male Ultimate Infection Resistance Hard Skin Flight Doesn't Breathe Heat Immunity Cold Immunity Reflective Skin Mutant Powers None, and never will have any. (HARD MODE ACTIVATE) 'Background (The Past):' In the 1950's, many brilliant men thought toward the future. Some with incredible hope, some with incredible fear, and some with incredible anger. It wasn't behind human logic to understand that mankind is very unfair to it's environment, and treats nature very poorly. There are of course, many who try to defy this logic, but they were far outnumbered. Men were killing many men over the rights to harvest parts of the world. These brilliant minds put together a plan. If this planet was to eventually lose it's ability to support life, we need to search elsewhere. Soon, these scientists began researching space age technology. There were three categories they were concentrating on; creating a machine that can create food, water, and possibly other machines of the like from easily found material, creating something that can withstand the darkness of space, and making a machine that was capable of highly intelligent thinking so as to lead this expedition to success if mankind cannot. By 1957, project two was very much successful. Sputnik went into space and new ground had been tread. The robotics team began creating a machine to lead mankind to freedom. To cleave apart the chaos that may happen in the future. They named the project Chaotic Blade, and the last goal was to launch a colony ship into space that could be self sustained, move, and support human lives with ease. Making a machine that can reproduce something from nothing however, was a terrible failure as that's quite literally impossible. It was only during the conceptual designs of the Nanites did they begin to understand another method. Their robotics expertise sailed high, and they began developing nanites that would build, harvest, and deconstruct minerals. They would literally rearrange molecules to create something from almost anything. As a test, they included these nanites in Unit One, who proved to them that they worked fine. Only, before the colony ship could be built itself, the outbreak occurred and they were all killed during this event by people storming the place seeking shelter. The lead scientist, who looked at Unit One like a son, was named Tetsuko Kenjirou. He wanted to see Kenjirou move, talk, think... And had hoped one day he could see Unit One create others much like himself. Background (The Present) The schedule called for Kenjirou waking up two years prior to the Chaotic Blade launch. However, his containment field and pod opened up to nothing, his eyes gazing with his AI for the first time at an empty room devoid of life. On his body was the insignia of the good doctor, and he had come to believe his name was Kenjirou. Without a clue about the past or the future, he collected some clothes and made his way along the world, having no clue that he is different. No clue what his purpose was. No clue what his purpose is. No idea about good or evil. Just the nanites he also doesn't know about keeping him company. Friends and Foes Other Information *Kenjirou was the name of my favorite D20 Modern/Future character I ran in a Gundam setting that kicked the crap out of every other game I played. The physical appearance is the same. *He's very much, a Megaman themed type character. Seriously, in his background as a reference it says he awoke in the year 200X.